1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator for a brake switch which is arranged in a brake master cylinder mounted on the steering handle of an autobicycle or the like in order to turn on and off a brake lamp at the tail of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been heretofore known in motorcycles that a cylinder body of a brake master cylinder mounted on the steering handle has a brake lever pivotally supported thereon to operate a piston therein, and a brake switch interlocked with the brake lever. In this case, since the above-mentioned three members, the piston, brake lever, and brake switch, are arranged on the same plane, the cylinder body on which the above-mentioned three members are supported is partly largely spread in plane to impair an external appearance, and in addition, the cylindrical brake switch has to be arranged obliquely to an axis of a cylinder bore accommodating therein the piston so as not to interfere with the piston in terms of arrangement. This arrangement is not desirable in fabrication and poses a drawback which fails to attain a machining accuracy as desired.